


Hentai Heaven

by Morning_Mitch



Category: supermega
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, SANS DICK SANS DICK SANS DIC, Smut, SuperMega - Freeform, Tenta-dick, Tentacles, brojobs, face fucking, i hope y’all like me ówò, i was peer pressured to post this, matt watson - Freeform, my first fic on here, ryan magee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Mitch/pseuds/Morning_Mitch
Summary: Ryan wakes up with a strange curse put on him, for better or for worse we do not yet know





	1. A Friendly Brojob

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here bc I’ve been afraid to actually put anything on here for the longest time.... if you wanna talk to me I’m very active on Instagram @Morning_Mitch!! 
> 
> I know this is short but I kinda rushed it, I would love constructive criticism if y’all have any!!!

     Ryan wakes up one morning and feels slightly strange so he decides to go take a shower to see if that will make him feel better but the minute he pulls down his gym shorts it’s there. A turquoise colored tentacle that’s slightly wriggling and glowing??? At first Ryan thinks he’s dreaming, but when he touches it he feels a rush of such intense pleasure that he has to grip the side of his sink. After he catches his breath he tries to circle his hand around the fleshy appendage and nearly chokes on air. He bites his lip as one small though rises in his brain

 

     “Matt would know what to do”

 

     Ryan tries to take a shower but the water beating down on the tentacle is too much so he just gets dressed and heads to the office where he sees Matt twirling around in an office chair. He grabs Matt shoulder scaring him a little

 

     “Jesus dude you fucking scared me,”

 

     Matt rolls his eyes. Ryan would usually laugh at him and shove him but instead he eagerly tugged Matt up and towards the bathroom, the lankier boy tripping and complaining. Once in the bathroom Ryan locks the door and leans against it.

   

      “Hey are you okay?”

   

      Matt looks concerned. Ryan gives him one look and rips his shorts down. Matt screams and covers his eyes with a flush

 

     “R-Ryan what the fuck!”

 

     “Oh shut up you ninny, but seriously look at this.”

 

     Matt slowly uncovers his eyes and his mouth nearly drops to the floor. Ryan can see the small twinkle in his eye as he stares in wonder at the fleshy tentacle that’s slightly wriggling right where Ryan’s dick should be.

 

     “Wh- I- um-“

 

     “I know right? It just popped up this morning.”

 

     Matt tore his eyes away with a bright flush and tried to brush away the fantasies that were traveling through his brain at lightning speed.

 

     “Uh... wow.”

 

     Ryan had to giggle.

 

     “Are you seriously turned on by this? God Matt I knew you liked hentai but I thought you liked it for the women!”

 

     Matt pouted but found his gaze slowly moving to the tentacle that was slightly elongating and flexing. Matt swallowed and felt himself start to salivate.

 

     “Haha- well I don’t know what you w-want me to do about it..”

 

     Ryan rolled his eyes playfully

 

     “I didn’t expect you to know what to do about it, I just wanted to tell someone about it. Plus, you’re the only person I trust enough with my life so i immediately thought of you first”

 

     Ryan flushed a little when he realized that yes, Matt was the first person he thought of when he saw the tentacle that morning, but more in a compromising way. He cleared his throat and looked away slightly. It was silent before Matt meekly said

 

     “c-can I touch it?”

 

     Ryan’s eye brows raised with slight amusement.

 

     “You really are turned on by this?”

 

     He asked almost disbelievingly.

 

     “N-no! I’m not I’m just- curious is all..”

 

     The bigger boy smirked and coaxed Matt closer.

 

     “Sure but it’s a little sensitive,”

 

     Matt shakily raised a hand and stroked the appendage with a finger and gasped in awe as it elongated and began to drip a sticky substance that was the same color as the tentacle. Matt experimentally stroked it once more, finding it oddly cute when it flexed and slightly wrapped around Matt’s finger. Ryan laughed breathily

 

     “I t-think it likes you,”

 

     only then did Matt realize how much he was taking a toll on Ryan. The boy was panting and his face was beet red. Matt widened his eyes and retreated

     “fuck s-sorry..! I didn’t mean to sexually harass you like that...”

 

     Ryan grabbed Matt’s wrist which surprised the younger of them.

 

     “N-no you didn’t- haah.. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it seem like I wasn’t enjoying it-“

 

     it took a minute for Matt to process what Ryan had said.

 

     “Wait- you- what- y-you said you liked it?”

 

     Ryan bit his lip and looked away.

 

     “I mean.. y-yeah? It felt good... really good actually...”

 

     Matt found himself reaching for the strange wriggling appendage once more, not breaking eye contact with Ryan. When the bigger boy nodded hastily, Matt took the entire tentacle into his hand. Ryan moaned breathily and clenched his fist on the door knob. Matt began to stroke and flick his wrist as Ryan began to pant and groan. Holding the tentacle was nothing like holding a dick, it was slippery and wriggled around in Matt’s hand, but that turned him on more. Matt watched in wonder as the tentacle wrapped itself around two of Matt’s fingers and slowly pumped them, leaving a mess of the turquoise fluid in its wake. Matt found himself biting his lip as he watched the appendage extend and wrap itself around his fingers, sliding up and down while flexing and squeezing his fingers slightly. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have it inside of him.

 

     Matt quickly found his attention falling to Ryan, who was struggling to keep himself quiet. Eventually with a small cry, Ryan came. the tentacle shuddered and sprayed Matt’s arm with the same fluids it was excreting earlier. Shakily, Matt brought the sticky hand up to his mouth and kitten licked the finger tips. The flavor was salty, but also a bit sweet. He then cleaned off his fingers and arm with his tongue. Ryan grunted as he watched the lanky boy lick himself clean. He coughed and stuttered

 

     “T-that was... nice?”

 

     He shuddered from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

     “It definitely felt way different then getting a handjob with a real dick,”

 

     he found himself chuckling. Matt licked his lips and smiled carefully at Ryan.

 

     “Of course, dude. I’m always down to give you a friendly brojob”

 

     Ryan giggled into his hand and sighed.

 

     “Uh yeah, maybe you wouldn’t mind giving me friendly oral sometime too?”

 

     He joked with a grin. Matt knew he was joking, he had to be. But he would be lying if his stomach didn’t stir with arousal at the thought of the tentacle shoving itself down Matt’s throat as he gagged and drooled all over himself. He coughed

 

     “haha yeah,”


	2. Matt has a degrading kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ryan take this a step further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tentacle bullshit because two of you guys wanted it for some reason
> 
> also an attempt and dirty talk was made?? But I’m still a shitty writer so 🤪

     So it’s been about three days now and Ryan’s tentacle still has not disappeared, not that Matt was complaining. Just the other day, the two had taken three different breaks throughout the day so that they could experiment with the tenta-dick. They were all quick handjobs so far, but Matt wanted to try something new this time around.

     When Ryan came into the office that morning, he had locked eyes with Matt and scurried off to the bathroom. Ryan seemed to want to kick things off early. Matt smirked as he scrolled through his twitter feed for a few minutes before getting up and making his way to the bathroom, bringing no suspicion to himself. Matt softly rapped on the door and was quickly let in by the more impatient Ryan, who already had his shorts pulled back and a wet spot was visible on the front of his boxers. Matt chuckled as he was punched back against the wall by Ryan.

     “Eager are we?”

     Matt teased. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed Matt’s wrist.

     “Just touch me already you skinny fucker”

     Matt began to palm at Ryan’s bulge, causing said male to groan and lower his face into Matt’s neck. Laughing softly, the taller male brought his other hand up and threaded it in Ryan’s hair.

     “Hey uh... Ryan?”

     Matt cleared his throat nervously. Ryan perked up at Matt’s voice.

     “Y-Yeah, buddy?”

     “Haha, uh I just wanted to know if you might wanted to try something... different?”

     Ryan lifted his head and looked at Matt’s now flushed face with confusion.

     “What, do you mean?”

     Matt said nothing and pushed Ryan away from him so he was no longer being pressed against the wall, then carefully slid down onto his knees, not once breaking eye contact with the older male. Ryan began to understand what Matt was getting at, and began to blush himself.

     “A-are you sure? I’m not good at controlling this thing... I don’t wanna hurt you...”

     Matt leaned forward slightly and blew air onto the form of the tentacle, causing Ryan to shiver and groan.

     “Y-Yeah I wanted to test it out... not gonna lie but the thought of having a tentacle shoved down my throat has been circling my mind a lot recently haha...”

     Matt began to flush, his own words causing him to get riled up. He looked up at Ryan who looked like he had been drowned in lust.

     “I think that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me,”

     Ryan groaned as Matt laughed and brought his hand up to his bulge, cupping it once more. Matt then began to work Ryan’s gym shorts all the way down his legs, then mouthing gently at the form of Ryan’s tentacle.

     “Oh fuck!”

     Ryan gasped as Matt began to lick and pant against his clothed tentacle, looking desperate and disheveled already. Matt himself moaned quietly when Ryan threaded his fingers in his locks and pulled slightly. Matt hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ryan’s boxers and pulled them down, finally releasing the appendage from its cloth confines. The turquoise tentacle dripped with the same sweet fluids, causing the lanky boy to drool in anticipation. He lightly held it in his hand then leaned forward and carefully licked the tentacle from top to bottom. Ryan gasped and cursed loudly, forgetting that he was in the office bathroom and anyone could hear them.

     “Maybe wanna quiet down a little bit big boy?”

     Matt lightly scolded and squeezed the appendage. Ryan squealed at the sensation and whispered an apology and a “keep going please,”

  
     Diving back in for more, Matt carefully enclosed the tip in between his lips and prodded at it with his tongue. Ryan could barely contain himself as his hips jackknifed forward quickly and the tentacle squirmed down Matt’s throat. Matt gagged and Ryan pulled back just as quick, whispering a million apologies and trying to help Matt out. The taller male stopped and looked up at Ryan with wide and shining eyes.

     “Please do that again.”

     Ryan’s shock was quiet evident but the fast twitch and shudder of the tentacle was even more so. Ryan moved forward and let Matt take the appendage in his mouth once more, before looking up at Ryan and nodding carefully, relaxing his throat in preparation. Ryan had never really face-fucked anyone before, so he didn’t really know how to angle himself so that he didn’t hurt Matt, but it seemed like that wasn’t a problem because the second he gently thrusted into Matt’s throat the younger male’s eyes rolled back into his head as his moaned around Ryan’s tentacle.

     “F-fuck Matt, your throat feels so good around me..”

     Ryan began to gently thrust in and out of Matt’s mouth, cupping his cheek in one hand and the other on his hip to help stabilize himself. He could feel Matt shivering and groaning against his tentacle, then a slight pap on Ryan’s thigh to signal that he wanted Ryan to go faster. A bit reluctant, Ryan complied. The fact that the tentacle was so lubed up at all times made it quite messy, the liquid was being flung all over Matt’s shirt and face every time Ryan would fully sheath himself into Matt’s mouth.

     Ryan felt himself getting closer and moved his hand to the back of Matt’s head to get a better angle and fuck Matt’s throat. The tentacle was going pretty deep already, but Matt looked like he wanted it even deeper. The younger boy clawed at Ryan’s thighs and grounded against the throw rug feebly.

     “Fuck Matt, I’m getting close-“

     Ryan wanted to warn Matt just incase, but once the warning came out, Matt gripped Ryan’s thighs and made direct eye contact with the older male, a silent give of permission to come inside of his mouth. Ryan moaned at the thought of releasing into Matt’s throat.

     “You like that huh? You want me to fill you up completely, just complete drown you in cum.”

     Matt groaned and closed his eyes, clearly loving what Ryan was spewing at him. Matt’s reaction only spurred Ryan on.

     “I knew from the moment you said you had been thinking about having me in your mouth, you just wanted to be used like this. You wanted me to take you and fuck you like you’re my toy. You are my toy”

     Ryan grunted and felt himself squirm and nestle into Matt’s throat, some how going deeper into Matt’s heat.

     “Holy shit, Matt, fuck.. I’m gonna cum right down your throat- ah-“

     And with that Ryan released himself into Matt, causing the younger to cum in his pants untouched and gag from the sweet juices that shot down his throat. Ryan watched in awe as Matt panted and groaned, licking his lips hungrily in search of more of Ryan’s cum.

     “God damn Matt..”

     The lanky boy smiled crookedly and pulled himself up once more.

     “We have to do that more often,”

     Matt quipped while wiping the sweat off of his brow. Ryan agreed and tucked himself back into his shorts. Matt groaned with slight disgust as he saw the small stain on the front of his pants.

     “God- ew, that’s so disgusting...”

     Ryan giggled and pat Matt’s shoulder.

     “Good luck with that.”

     Matt sputtered as Ryan went to exit the bathroom

     “R-Ryan! You can’t just leave me like this!! P-Please-!”

     “Ok ok!! You little bitch,”

     Ryan interrupted with a soft chuckle.

     “I’ll go grab my hoodie or something, just tie it around your waist. And please try not to get it too dirty”

     Ryan cringed and Matt huffed.

     “Yeah yeah..”


End file.
